Ludens
by miniReeto
Summary: "Shine and jerk." Sesederhana itu untuk mendeskripsikan dia dalam sekali lihat. [HaizakixReaders/OC] [slight KisexReaders/OC] Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

><p>Bagai tercandu setenggak bir memabukkan, aku meneguk ludah tak tersudah, menganga lagi di tempatku biasa berdiam–<em>Game center<em>.Di atas kilap lantai ruangan gaduh musik bersahut-sahutan, dihimpit belasan letupan rasa penasaran mendalam, dengan tak mengindahkan bingar layar puluhan inci yang menuntut perhatian lebih, aku benar-benar tak bergeming sama sekali.

Di atas _pad _ini, seharusnya aku sedang menari dengan lincah. Seharusnya aku sedang menyalurkan berang masa kacauku lewat kegesitan kedua tungkaiku seirama dengan ketukan musik bernada _ska _yang terdengar paling membahana dari seluruh permainan di dalam ruangan ini. Seharusnya aku membuat orang-orang–rival-rivalku mendecih jengah beradu kemampuan denganku, pun dengan para amatir yang terkadang dengan bodohnya menungguku menyelesaikan permainan yang entah sampai kapan usai–tergantung _mood-_ku.

Ya, itu semua _seharusnya_. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih untukmu untuk mengetahui kondisiku yang _tidak seharusnya_. Aku _hanya _tidak melakukan itu semua saat ini. _Hanya_ tersebab satu hal, dan seharusnya semua orang tahu apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis tak berhati ini sejenak berpaling dari surga dunianya–dunia _game center_–untuk memperhatikan sesuatu. Sangat klise, aku bersumpah!

Sekarang, dengarkan penuturanku. Mengenai kejanggalan pada diriku.

Kau tahu? _Pad _tempatku biasa menari ini, _pad _yang menyuguhkan candu ekstrem hingga berakar kuat di dalam jantung dan otakku, berada di tengah-tengah panggung seluruh _game _yang ada di sini. Berkat _pad _ini, aku menjelma benderang kapanpun aku berkunjung ke _game center, _bagai dewi Theia dengan para _dancer _lain sebagai dayang-dayang penyembah. Aku tidak tertandingi dalam hal menari di atas _pad_, jikapun kau ingin tahu. Aku berani bilang, ketenaranku di kalangan para _dancer _hampir setara dengan si model _ikemen _Kise Ryouta–yah, yang notabene ia adalah seorang sahabat (pengikut)-ku yang tak sengaja kukenal di sebuah _event _menari. _Game _ini adalah alasanku eksis di dunia–aku yakin aku tidak berlebihan mengenai perkataan itu.

Namun, itu bukan intinya. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa cahayaku di saat menari meredup. Tapi aku bertaruh, tak ada yang menyadari itu, tentu saja. Mungkin kau pun tidak menyadarinya pula 'kan? Karena, hanya aku yang menyadari, fokusku pada permainan mulai terbagi kala pintu _game center _berderit lemah, menyilakan _dia _untuk masuk.

_Dia_ orang yang kubicarakan padamu sedari tadi. Hari ini, _dia _datang lagi. _Dia _berjalan melewatiku ke pojok ruangan, mendatangi sebuah _stall _bola basket, memasukkan beberapa koin yang dia ambil dari saku bajunya, lalu mulai bermain dengan khusyuk. _As always_, _'cause I'm noticing him all the time._

_Dia_ … Ah, bagaimana caranya kudeskripsikan _dia_? Yang aku tahu, _dia_-lah penyebab redupnya cahayaku, penurunan pada kemampuan menariku. _Dia_ selalu berhasil membuyarkan fokusku ke pojok ruangan tempatnya bermain hanya dengan bunyi nyaring rantai _ring _yang terguncang tiap detik bola yang dilemparnya mencetak skor. _Dia _selalu berhasil meloloskan decakan kagum dari mulutku oleh aura maskulin yang tergambar dari senyum piciknya tiap satu sesi basketnya usai. _Dia _selalu berhasil membuat napasku tercekat secara otomatis kala ia menyeka lelehan peluhnya dengan _t-shirt _polos yang dikenakannya. _Dia _selalu lebih bercahaya dariku, meskipun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Pemuda di pojok ruangan itu … membuatku merasa bernostalgia tiap kali memandangnya. Ada suatu persamaan antara diriku dan dirinya yang aku tak tahu apa, namun aku yakin akan keberadaannya.

Aku … Aku ingin mendekatinya …

.

"_Jangan dekati dia, kau akan menyesal nantinya –ssu …"_

_._

Saat itu, langkahku terhenti lagi. Mengurungkan niat, aku menaikkan kembali kaki kananku yang terlanjur turun dari _pad._

Setiap kali aku hendak mengenal _dia_ lebih jauh, petuah dari Ryouta-_kun _selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku tidak paham dengan Ryouta-_kun _yang bertingkah seolah telah mengenal_nya_–atau Ryouta-_kun _memang mengenali_nya_? Ryouta-_kun _sebenarnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun pada saat itu aku tidak begitu mendengarkan karena terlalu tergugah oleh lemparan bola pemuda itu yang masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Entahlah, tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali untukku dari Ryouta-_kun_.

"Hei."

Dan, _luckily_, di saat kebimbanganku menempati titik puncak, tiba-tiba _dia _sendiri yang mendatangiku. Menjulurkan sebelah tangan_nya_ di depanku dengan senyum yang sama setiap kali aku melihatnya menyelesaikan sesi permainan basket_nya_.

Tidak, kuralat perkataanku. Itu bukanlah keberuntungan, melainkan sebuah bencana. Karena pada saat itu, aku yakin aku tergugu tak logis di depan_nya_. Satu buah poin negatif yang sukses membuat _dia _menyeringai lucu padaku.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku dari atas panggungmu, nona."

Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana tidak nyamannya ketika seseorang menodong dengan kata-kata yang tepat sasaran? Itu pulalah yang kurasakan ketika dihadapkan dengan senyum mencemooh sang 'cahaya' yang mampu melampaui kilauku di saat aku unjuk kemampuan.

"Kau belum melihat seluruh kemampuanku. Jika kau berkenan, izinkan aku untuk melakukan itu. Aku menantangmu berduel denganmu. Dalam permainan yang kau cintai ini." Ia berkata sembari menjejakkan sebelah kakinya di atas _pad_-ku–wilayah kekuasaanku.

Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa detik itu adalah dimulainya malapetaka di dalam kecintaanku pada dunia _game center_. Ryouta-_kun _ternyata benar. _Dia_–pemuda berhelai _sea fog _itu, yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang bernama Haizaki Shougo, merebut semua duniaku dalam satu tindakan licik yang aku pun tidak tahu menahu mengapa bisa terjadi begitu saja padaku.

"Kita berdua sama-sama memandang hidup sebagai sebuah permainan. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku merenggut semua duniamu, nona."

.

.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Ludens –<strong>_

**Haizaki x Readers/OC, slight Kise x Readers/OC**

**Standard warning applied~**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Terimakasih sudah mampir! Ini sebenernya hanya fic pelampiasan gara-gara saya lagi keranjingan main Pump It Up di tengah kesibukan maba yang semakin menggila dari waktu ke waktu buat sedikit refreshing :') ohaha intinya saya curhat lewat fic, bedanya saya ga jago main PIU u,u /slapped!

Saa, beginilah jadinya. Abaikan saja curhatan saya dan bayangkan 'aku' disana sebagai kalian ya. Maaf pula kalo masih geje. Dan betewe, saya ingin nerusin fic ini sih tapi idenya mentok disini, takut ga disukai juga. Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Masukan vote-mu di review, and I'll proceed it 'til the review's much enough for supporting me~! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bunyi mesin _arcade _kesayanganku itu bahkan sudah terdengar dari beberapa meter tempatku berdiri mematung. Meskipun samar, di balik kerumunan orang yang menatap kagum pada skor yang terpampang di layarnya, aku dapat melihatnya. Sang cahaya dengan kibaran surainya yang khas tengah meneteskan peluh kemenangan, memamerkan seringai lebar tanda arogansi yang tinggi.

Ya, dia telah merebut panggungku. Merebut seluruh atensi yang seharusnya tertuju padaku, dan tanpa ampun seolah mendorongku paksa ke sudut paling gelap di dalam kehidupan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan seraya menggigit bibir. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan aura keputusasaan yang dapat membuat sang cahaya sadar bahwa aku sedang mendongak menatapnya dari dasar tanah. Kaki-kakiku sebenarnya sudah gatal untuk kembali menginjak _pad _yang telah berganti 'penguasa' tersebut, namun sekuat tenaga kuredam dengan menyesak ubin lebih kuat. Membuang muka mengalihkan atensi pada _arcade _lainnya.

"Ayo main yang itu, Ryouta-_kun_!" ujarku berusaha seriang mungkin, menunjuk sebuah _stall _permainan drum dengan musik yang beralun-alun seolah mencicit memanggil pengunjung.

Ryouta-_kun _yang sedari tadi menemaniku sekejap memicingkan mata ke arahku, menatapku penuh selidik, bergantian antara aku dan _arcade _menari yang biasa kumainkan. Binar mata _hazel_-nya jelas menunjukkan rasa heran, namun segera tergantikan dengan pandangan teduh diiringi senyuman tanda mengerti. "Kau bisa bermain drum, –_ssu_?"

"Kucoba …" ujarku hati-hati setelah sesekali memutar bola mata jenaka–menuai tawa kecil dari si surai kuning.

"Baiklah, ayo –_ssu_!"

–Berujung pada tarikan lembut sang matahari padaku, menjauh dari trauma langit kelabu di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Ludens –<strong>_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Haizaki x Readers/OC, slight Kise x Readers/OC**

**Standard warning applied~**

* * *

><p>"Kau anak yang baik, –<em>ssu<em>."

Aku sejenak kehilangan ritme permainan drum yang sedang kutabuh. Tertohok dengan sangat tepat sasaran, hanya itu kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan keadaanku ketika menerima sebuah usapan sayang di kepala dari Ryouta-_kun_.

"Jangan dekati pemuda itu atau kau akan menyesal nanti, –_ssu_," lanjutnya, masih terus mengusap kepalaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung sebagai respons.

"Aku janji, untuk hari ini saja kita tidak bisa bermain permainan kesayanganmu," ucapnya lagi, setengah melirik pada pemuda berhelai abu di tengah-tengah ruangan, lalu menatap lagi layar _arcade _drum yang sedang kumainkan. "Hari ini kebetulan saja _dia _sedang ingin bermain itu, _–ssu_. Besok pasti dia akan bosan, lalu kau bisa mendapatkan kembali perhatian orang-orang."

Aku kehilangan ritme lagi. Setiap kalimat lembut yang meluncur dari bibir Ryouta-_kun _terasa seperti hantaman gada besi di ubun-ubunku. Perhatian serta kebaikan yang diberikan pemuda itu padaku sudah begitu besar hingga membuatku takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

Memejamkan mata, aku berusaha kembali rileks sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahu Ryouta-_kun_.

_Ryouta-_kun_, aku bukan anak baik yang tidak bisa sekedar mematuhi peringatan kecilmu tempo hari. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran di dalam diriku tanpa melihat jauh ke depan. Aku tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang lewat kemampuanku yang sudah lenyap secara ajaib sejak hari itu. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja karena aku terlalu bebal untuk memahami apa yang Ryouta-_kun _khawatirkan terhadapku._

… Dan aku yakin, itu hanya akan menjadi kalimat yang berputar-putar di dalam lobus otakku saja tanpa bisa menemukan jalan untuk bersuara. Tidak punya keberanian untuk melontarkannya, bukan karena takut Ryouta-_kun _akan marah, melainkan Ryouta-_kun _terlalu baik.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback~<strong>

_Aku hampir berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi, tentu saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak bisa membedakan antara khayalan dan kenyataan. Yang kini sedang tersaji adalah jelas nyata. Aku, seorang yang tidak terkalahkan dalam permainan _arcade _menari ini, detik ini dilampaui oleh seorang pemuda yang mengaku _newbie. _Haizaki Shougou namanya, pemuda yang sudah sejak lama menguasai rasa penasaranku._

_Setelah mengalahkan skorku di _stage _kedua, Haizaki Shougou selalu melampaui skorku pada _stage-stage _selanjutnya. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal namun sungguhan terjadi, bahwa ia mengaku telah mengambil kemampuanku dan menjadikannya miliknya untuk selamanya. Meskipun ingin menyanggah, namun kalimat bantahan apa yang bisa kulontarkan untuk mendebatnya? Aku yakin aku baru saja mengalami sebuah keajaiban: bertemu dengan orang yang bisa mencuri kemampuan, tidak sekedar meniru._

"_Nah, nona …" Entah sudah berapa lama aku terpekur memandangi layar yang masih menampilkan skor kekalahanku ketika Haizaki Shougou memutusnya dengan menggayut pundakku. "Terima kasih untuk kemampuanmu yang luar biasa."_

_Meneguk ludah secara tidak sadar, aku tidak bisa bersuara untuk menjawabnya. Terlalu lemah untuk mengakui bahwa ia sudah mendapatkanku sepenuhnya–ya, mendapatkan dalam artian seluruhnya._

"_Merebut kesenangan orang lain memang menyenangkan, kau tahu?" bisiknya di telingaku, diselingi dengan kekehan sinis. Aku tetap tidak bergeming. "Aku sudah sering melakukan ini sebelumnya, dan perasaan itu sudah ada ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu disini."_

_Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tinju. Kontan teringat peringatan Ryouta-_kun _yang sempat kulupakan. Dan kini aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ada di sampingku ini sebegitu brengsek._

"_Hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, nona …"_

_Aku segera tersadar dari lamunan keduaku pada hari ini di saat beban berat yang menggayuti pundakku lenyap. Haizaki Shougou melepaskanku, kemudian turun dari _pad _dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mulai melangkah keluar dari _game center _setelah melambaikan tangan padaku, seolah berkata 'sampai bertemu kembali disini'. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih belum terlepas dari jerat penyesalan yang luar biasa._

.

.

* * *

><p>Tampaknya atmosfer di sekitarku sudah lama berubah menegang sebelum aku tersadar dari ingatan penyesalan itu. Ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati wajah Ryouta-<em>kun <em>sudah mengeras dengan api kebencian yang berkobar di dalam manik madunya. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ryouta-_kun _memasang ekspresi semarah ini sebelumnya.

Dan entah kenapa, otakku langsung berkonklusi pada satu titik: helai _sea fog _yang mengingatkan tentang langit kelabu di hari mendung serta tatapan arogan yang seolah dapat membunuh jiwa bernyali kecil.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan kemarin, nona."

Benar saja. Suara pemuda itu–Haizaki Shougou, menggema tepat di belakangku. Membuat kelenjar keringat di sekujur tubuhku secara refleks mengembunkan bulir-bulir hangat di permukaan kulit. Sebuah tangan yang kuyakin miliknya mencengkeram pundakku, seakan ingin menagihku akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Shougou-_kun_?" –suara Ryouta-_kun _sarat akan emosi di setiap penekanannya.

"Ryouta …" Aku mendengar Haizaki Shougou menggumamkan nama Ryouta-_kun_. Dan dengan ini, jelas sudah. Ryouta-_kun _dan Haizaki Shougou ternyata memang saling mengenal. Mereka sepertinya cukup akrab, dan Ryouta-_kun _selama ini memberiku peringatan bukan hanya sekedar bersumber dari desas-desus belaka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari temanku, Shougou-_kun_?" Sekali lagi, Ryouta-_kun _mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Aku masih tetap pada posisi semula. Terpaku. Tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan atau sekedar membalikkan badan untuk menatap pemuda pemilik tangan yang sedang mencengkram pundakku.

Kudengar sebuah helaan napas dari pemuda langit kelabu sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku sudah berjanji pada gadis ini untuk merebut semua miliknya, dan akan kutuntaskan hari ini juga. Toh, _kemarin _dia tidak keberatan. Benar 'kan, nona?"

Dan aku tahu, detik ini aku sudah membuat Ryouta-_kun _sangat kecewa. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat ketika semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi … ?

.

.

To be continued~

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Geje ya? Maafkan ._.v /plek

Betewe terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca! :D


End file.
